The Angel of Time
by A Born Dreamer
Summary: Ella Rose Landon is a shadow hunter who traveled through time with my best friend Mason Evan Jackson. Come with me as she discovers the horrible truth of her life. She will have to learn quickly how to survive the Shadow world if she wants to save the life of her best friend and her family. From the clutches of a evil warlock who will stop at nothing to get something from Ella.
1. Chapter 1: The Ball

**Hey This XcupcakesroleX, This is a story that Has The Last Hours Character. It's About a girl finding out about the Shadow world her Name is Ella Rose Landon. I know I didn't explained that well. I'm not that good at explaining because I'm just learning about this fanfiction as you are. As the title "The Angle Of Time" implies this is a time travel story. This will have have most of TLH Characters.**

**These Character's are the main characters:**

**Ella Rose Landon ( My oc) Age:16**

**Mason Evan Jackson( My Oc)Age:?**

**James Herondale (TLH character)Age:17**

**Matthew Fairchild (TLH character)Age:17**

**I also Posted this story On Quotev Under the Name Yuri**

**I just really like The Last Hours characters and got this idea for this fanfiction.**

**So I hope you like this fanfiction.**

**I only own my Oc and the plot of this fanfiction, Cassandra Clare owns the rest.**

* * *

**Part1: falling into darkness**

**_"There is darkness inside all of us, though mine is more dangerous than most. Still, we all have it—that part of our soul that is irreparably damaged by the very trials and tribulations of life. We are what we are because of it, or perhaps in spite of it. Some use_**  
**_it as a shield to hide behind, others as an excuse to do unconscionable things. But, truly, the darkness is simply a piece of the whole, neither good nor evil unless you make it so. It_**  
**_took a witch, a war, and a voodoo queen to teach me that._**"  
― Jenna Maclaine, _ Bound By Sin_

Chapter 1: The ball

1903 London, Britain

It was one of the greatest nights of my life, well that how it seemed at first. I was finally old enough to attend the party for the adults. It was great until my mother told me who my chaperone was. His name is Mason Evan Jackson and he is the devil himself. He has mess blond hair that looks like he just rolled out of bed, skin as pale as my little sister's porcelain doll, piercing green eye that look like evergreen leaves, he is very tall at least a head over me about 5'11, and he is skinny but somehow muscular. I knew him since the tender age of five and since then he had made my life a living hell. I don't see what other girls see in him really I'll admit that he is handsome but other than that is all he as in my opinion.

That's probably why I don't have lot of lady friends. They always talk about clothes, men, and how I'm so lucky to know Mr. Jackson so well. We were in the carriage on our way to the party. It was a large carriage able to hold about four people. It had red silk seats, it had the smell of magnolias, with windows on both side that was framed by silver that had intricate carvings on them, and the carriage was made out of hickory wood. It was only one of the Jackson's finest carriages they had owned. Just for this occasion we get to take it to the party because this is when I am recognized as an adult. Also I'm introduced to the entire male population. Doesn't that sound fun! Ya not really.

You would think the ride there would be quite; well it was anything but quiet. Mason was just talking about how luck I am to be going to this party and how I should thank him for volunteering to be my chaperone. Ya, right his parents probably made because they think me and mason would make a cute pair. Could they be anymore wrong, I mean seriously! Me and Mason .Oh god, even the mental image and thought was enough to make my whole stomach go into knots . But things didn't go as they wanted because we couldn't stand each other, well that probably just me.

I never know what the man is thinking. He's always so arrogant, sarcastic, and rude. One moment he's being nice the next moment he's being an arrogant jerk. So pretty much he is bipolar jerk who only acts this way with me apparently. I had thought he was like this with everybody until my mom pointed this out to me. "Hello Ella are you even listening to me?" said amused voice, snapping me out of my thoughts and bring me back to the problem at hand getting through the night with mason as my chaperone . "Yes, I heard you were going on about how honored I should be to have you as my company and should make a fool out myself!" I grumbled. He let out a sigh

"That is not even what I said even though you should be honored," I glared daggers at him. He cleared his throat, "my point is you need to calm down. You look like you're about to faint at any moment. Also you need to be on your guard there will most likely be people there who don't think so nicely about your family" Mason is actually being nice to me for once in his life. One what happened to the real Mason and whomever took him, can I ask them to keep him? "Who doesn't think too nicely of my family as you say it," I turned away from the window to look at him in the eyes. "The Black's, the Nightwalker's, and another family I don't know about. But you shouldn't have to worry about them if you stay next to me you will be fine and the night will go smoothly!" I relaxed a little. I could get used to this nice Mason. What? What am I thinking? Mason isn't nice. He'll just come right back and bite right after he calmed you down.

But strangely he never did. The carriage just became very quiet. It must be a big deal if Mason isn't being his arrogant self. A sick queue feeling set in, the feeling I always got when something truly terrible was about to happen. I try to take my mind off of it by looking out the carriage window and focusing on the sound of the horse galloping and the rattling of the carriage. Soon my thoughts were lost to the sound of the carriage, it became soothing. I tried to fight my heavy eyelids but it was no use. Sleep took me into its world of dreams.

I woke up to the gentle shake of the shoulders and to someone calling my name. I slowly open my eyes. At first thing were bit blurry I blink a few times and let my eye adjust. I see the person who woke me up from my slumber. It was Mason. I sit up and took in my surroundings, I see that the sun has set and the moon has risen. "So have we arrived?"

"At the party or is it that you are tired of hearing your own voice?" I raised my eyebrows at him. He snorted "No I never get tired of hearing myself talk. I woke you up because I couldn't stand your snoring it sounds like an elephant going on a rampage!" He was now wearing that smirk that I have seen my whole life. "How rude can't anything nice ever come out of that foul mouth of yours? Also I do not snore and you didn't answer my question!" I retorted. He just chuckled "We are almost there and you might want fix your hair. I think you wouldn't want people to see you like that?" I glared at him and quickly fixed my hair.

Then the carriage came to a stopped and the door open to revealed Edward, our carriage driver. "We have arrived Mr. Jackson and Miss. Landon!"

Mason just nodded as a response and jumped of the carriage and landed gracefully on his feet.

Edward extended his hand to me I accepted It and he helped me down from the carriage. I gave him a small smile and thanked him for driving me and Manson here. Mason offered his arm to me like a gentleman and as a well-mannered lady I took his arm.

As we headed towards the door, "Ella when we get to the party act as if you were my

Fiancee. Don't you look at me like that; I'm only telling you this so some undesirable people don't bother you. After all I am your chaperone and it is my response ability to keep you safe! "I rolled my eyes at him the only reason he is doing this is so none of the ladies bother him. Well even though I detest the idea of this, Mason got a point I don't want strange people around me. "Fine but no kissing that's where I draw the line got it Jackson!"

He just rolls his eyes at me "Of course who would want to kiss you little Rose!" He said in a teasing voice.

As we get to the steps we stop talking and I compose myself so it doesn't look like we were arguing. As we reach the door, the doorman greets us and asks for our name. He checks to see if we're on the guest list and when he found our names he smiles at us. He opens the door and welcomes us to the party. We stepped inside we were welcomed by the light from the candelabra. The house wall had beautiful paintings of forest, waterfall, and other beautiful scenery . They had a red carpet that had interact gold designs that looked like vines. We continued walking until we stopped at the third door. "Here we go" I thought and Mason opens the door and I walk in. He closes the door behind him and our arms are once again linked.

I took in the scenery of the ballroom, It had candelabras everywhere, at the other end of the room were Five large windows that cover the wall, and they also opened up to a grand balcony. A couple feet away was a table filled with fruit, sandwiches, wine, and slices of cake. At the north side of the room were the musicians that were playing music. There were people everywhere some dancing on the dance floor, some are getting food from the table, some at the sides in closed circles talking and laughing. They all seemed be having a good time but I was so overwhelmed my resolve to stay calm shattered.

There were so much people here how people can be laughing and have a good time? Then I felt light reassuring squeeze on my hand. I look up to see Mason giving a small reassuring smile "Don't worry you will be fine! I see some of my friends over there let go!" We start to head toward his friend slowly I started to relax a little. When we got to his friends we were greeted with a hello.

"Hey Mason, who is this lovely lady?" asked a man with sandy blond hair.

"This is Adele Landon My fiancee!" He said without batting an eyelash.

The guy was shocked at first then regained his composure "Congratulations! And my Name is Jack Fray Nice to make your acquaintance!"

"Nice to meet You Mr. Fray!" I said.

"Mason will you please excuse me. "Said Jack and he walked away .Mason turned around to face me and bowed down slightly with his right hand extended to me "Will you dance with me little Rose?" I let out a sign things never change with this man will he always finds a way to tease me. I put my hand in his "I would love to dance!" With that he looked up and grinned at me. He led me to the dance floor and the musician began to play music for the waltzes.

He put his left hand on my hip, I put my right hand on his shoulder, and other hands were intertwined together. We started to dance to the rhythm of the music and I started to have fun.

This reminded me of the time when we were kids and I was just learning how to dance the waltzes. I wasn't any good at it so I kept stepping on his feet and dancing out of rhythm to the music. I remember I would get so frustrated but Mason had stayed polite and patient with me even though I stepped on him. We had kept dancing until I got the hang of it and when I did I jumped up with joy. But that day was the day when I saw his real smile and it was the gentlest smile I had ever seen.

I was actually having fun dancing with Mason. It made me think maybe Mason as my chaperone wasn't so bad after all. I then looked up at his eyes and could tell he was think of the same thing and like that day he gave me his real smile. But little did I Know that peaceful moment would be that last one for a long while.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it!**

**Please vote on the poll on my profile !**

**Please review!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ball part 2

**A/N:**** Hey readers sorry for not posting for a while. You see my cousin have come to visit my family so I'm pretty must busy playing host for 6 weeks! So I may not post every week !**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing it mean a lot to me and you will have to wait and see what happen in Ella's love life!**

**Now with out anymore knew here the story!**

**P.S: A big Thanks to my editor for helping correct the gram and spelling issues !**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The ball part 2**

We were dancing to the second song so far it is going well. We are both having a great time dancing to the music .The host of the party was going around asking the guest, how they were doing.

"To your left at the table with food near the wine is the Black's" Mason pointed out.

Then we twirled and now I could see the people he was talking about. There were two boys with black hair, they had icy pale blue eyes, some wrinkles on their foreheads that must be from there constant scowl, and they were both very scrawny. The only way you could tell the difference between the two was one of them had a birthmark on their neck.

"Those men are very creepy. If I had met them in an alley of our fair city I would have run out of there screaming!" I muttered.

"I'm sure you would. Those men usual never smile as you can see! They are the son of the noble men Jason Black. Although they may look nothing alike, his sons have inherited his crazy personality." Mason said frowning.

"Isn't their father well known as the owner of the best navy ship building company in Britain?" I questioned him.

"Very good! I see you finally listen to what your father has been saying instead of having your head in the cloud like usual! Anyway he is also well known on the black market to be one of their biggest customers .The Blacks aren't people you should be spending time with they bring nothing but trouble!" silence fell between us I let Mason's words sink in, but I felt there more to them than meets the eye. I had a feeling Mason knew what it was, but he wouldn't tell me because he thought I was some chicken.

I try to break the silence by focusing on the dance that seems to ease some of the tension in his shoulders. As we danced "I do not have my head in the clouds If anybody does it is you!" as soon as the words are out of my mouth Mason bursted out laughing. I had never seen him laugh so hard in his life. it sounded musical. He should laugh like that more often. It rather suits him better than his usual arrogant personality. I try to give him my usual glare but I failed miserably! I couldn't help but grin at him. As we dance I spot a red headed man with golden eyes. He was very tall so it made him seem older than he was, but he looked around me and Mason's age. He also had a very muscular body and he wore a fake smile, which I usual see on Mason face when a girl comes up to talk to him.

"Mason Who is that red head over there?" He looks in the direction I'm looking at. I turn around to face him and I see his eye go wide with a slight surprise.

"That's Max Nightwalker the youngest son of the Nightwalker's. He rarely attends these kind of gatherings. He may be the youngest of his family but he is the heir to his father's business and is very smart. He is even more dangerous than the Black's Ella, never be alone with that man or he'll do something terrible!" Mason explained.

"Mason how is it you know so much about these people? You sound as If you know them for a long time?" I asked him.

Mason gulped "Yes I know them this well because I used to be one of their friends."

He was frowning now, I would have asked him why, but he didn't volunteer the information and I didn't want to pry. So I kept my mouth shut. Mason has never been this open with me before. It was awfully strange of him to be so nice to me, but I can't help but think something really bad is about to happen.

"Mason!" I called out to him.

"Hum"

"Why are you being so nice to me? You are acting rather strange tonight?" I look up from the ground to look at him directly at him.

His eyes soften "Because Ella you are an adult know, and I should stop treating you like a child!" He's lying I can tell, but why it looks like he would like to say something else. I was about to ask but the music stopped and Mason took me to a seat near the windows. I sat down on my seat and look at him.

"Would you like anything to drink Little Rose?" He teased.

"Yes I would love to have something to drink. And its Ella not Little Rose" I scowl at him but he just chuckled.

"Sure!" and he walked away into the crowed I keep my eye on him until he disappears into the crowed. This gave me some time to reflect on what had happen tonight. I had been introduced to his friend and… Then something caught my eye that snapped me out my thoughts. I look more closely to see a group of girls heading towards me. I look around franticly for an escape route but found none. I doubt they are friendly. Most likely they are Mason admires. "Great! This is exactly what I need. A group of women to come here and push me around!" I thought.

When the groups of hyenas arrive "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY WERE YOU WITH OUR MR. JACKSON!" screeched one of his admires and the others seem to agree. The five girls wearing expensive tight dresses that showed too much cleavage, and face covered with a mask of makeup. I could just say he's my Friend, but I had idea. These girls had no right to come here and demand answer, After all it was his idea and it would be good in this kind of situation to say this.

"I'm Ella Rose Landon and I'm his fiancée!" I say showing them the ring with Mason Family crest. Silently thanking Mason's for giving this to before we came into the party. He had said It would make the act more convincing. At first I refused, but he somehow talked me into it and I'm glad I had given in; it may just save my life. I look up to see disbelief, anger, and hatred in their eyes.

"That can't be true he would never! you are lying!" say one of them.

"It must be true she as his family ring after all" say another one.

They continue to bicker among themselves until the one that screeched at me walked in front of me. "May I ask who you all might be?" I ask.

"I'm Johanna and I'm closely related to King Edward the seventh! This is my sisters Ellen and Rachel," she pointed to them and they sneered "what a disgrace you must be to your family. I feel bad for anybody being related to a whore like you!" she let out a sound that sound like a cat dying.

"I'm Marcy! I'm daughter third richest family in London! What trollop of a family did you come from?" I was going to take this shit from them I was about to say something. When the girl that screeched at me pushed through the other girls.

"You dirty little whore how dare you lie and disgrace our Mr. Jackson!" she say and pulls her hand back. She has no right to call me a whore I'm not the one show casing my cleavage to everyone. She was going to slap me I thought. I close my eyes waiting for the slap but it never came. I slowly open surprise to see Mason he had grabbed the girls hand and pulled it behind her back. I look up at his face the sides of his mouth were turned down and his eyes looked cold.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" He asked in a deadly calm voice. The girl looked terrified she looked to her friends for help but they had already fled. I felt bad for her even though she brought this down on herself. I couldn't be curlew like her I had to be the bigger person.

"Mason let her go" I said in a firm voice. Shock filed both Mason and the girl's eyes.

"But," he let out a sign "are you sure Ella?" He asked.

I nodded and he released the girl's hand. She ran into the crowed as fast as she could. Afraid Mason might change his mind and come back to punish her. I turned to see Mason he was still wearing that menacing look on his face. I looked up into his face and his eyes soften.

"Are you alright they didn't hurt you did they?" He asked with concern etched into his voice.

"I'm fine Mason and I could of handle it by myself!" I spat. I was so angry that steam could be coming out of both of my ears.

"Not form where I was looking they looked like they were about to force feed you poison! And I'm supposed to look after you remember!"

"I know!" I let out a sign the anger slowly leaving me.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot our drinks!" He said sheepishly and I laughed.

"It's alright Mason." Mason continued to talk to me I was paying attention until I saw something very strange.

"You know I…" I interrupt Mason in mid-sentence "Mason what is that!" I gasped.

Mason eyes flowed to where I was looking and all the color drained from his face making his skin look as pale as parchment paper. He turns to me quickly and said "Ella We need to leave. NOW!"

* * *

**I hoped you liked it!**

**Please vote on the poll on my profile !**

**Please review!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Escape

**A/N:**

**Well here chapter 3 enjoy! XD**

* * *

Chapter 3: The escape

"_**Every person has free choice. Free to obey or disobey the natural Laws. Your choice determines the consequences. Nobody ever did, or ever will, escape the consequences of his choices!"**_

**-** **Alfred A. Montapert**

Before I could even say anything he grabbed my hand and pulls me out of my seat. We started heading towards the door and the whole time he looks over his shoulder to look at something as he weaves us through the crowd. When we reached the door I realized it was the back door. He quickly opens the door and quickly shoves me through the door, closes the door and grabs my hand. Instead of walking he breaks out into a run dragging me along with him through the hallway. What's wrong why are we running why does Mason looked so panicked? I want to ask him but this is no time to ask him. Then he stopped all of a sudden without warning and I crash into his back.

"Owe," I say rubbed my nose "Warn me next time when you do that!"

He opens the door we stopped in front of and shoves me inside. He closes the door slowly. Then locked the door quickly and he mumbles something quietly so quietly I couldn't make out the word. He then turns around to me and I looked at him strait in the eye he looks so calm and serious.

"Ok I know you must have a ton of questions for me. This may sound hard to believe but you have to trust me. It is imperative you do," he looks at me and I nodded my head "That thing we were running from is a warlock. He is very powerful and Dangerous. He probably doesn't know that we left the room yet, but he will notice soon so I need you to get away from this place and go to a place called the London institute it is the safest place for you. Go there and stay there don't go back home unless one of their residents comes with you! Also go home with them accompanying you and get that box I gave you that I told you not to open! "

"But why and who are the residents of the institute?" I asked him.

"The people who live there are shadowhunter's they will help you just give them this," He handed me a letter and some clothes "Change into these clothes and yes I know they're men's clothes. It will make you look like a guy so no will question you walking the streets alone." He pushed the clothes into my hands.

"But this will not fool anybody they will know I'm a girl!" I retorted.

"It will just fool the people who glance at you ok. We don't have time for you to ask me anymore question. Just get changed!" He orders me.

"If you want me to change you're going to have to help me!" I say feeling the heat rise to my checks and I knew I was blushing now. I turn around and point to the lacing of my dress that keeps the dress from falling down.

"Okay!" Mason mumbles I can tell that he is also bushing as well. He puts his hands where the lace is and his fingers start fumbling with the lace clumsily as he is untying. I can feel his cool breath on my neck. We were both caught in the moment so it took me awhile to notice that he was done untying the lace on my dress.

"T.. turn around and don't peek" I say trying to sound fierce but instead my voice came out in squeaky hi pitched.

"Sure!" Mason chuckled and he did as I had instructed him to do. I quickly slid down my dress and let it drop on the ground around my feet. I took of my white under dress until I was left in my under clothes I quickly grab the clothes Mason gave me and put them on. I pull my long wavy hair under the shirt and let it cascade down my shoulder all the way to my waist. I pull a hair tie of wrist I gather all the stands of my hair and make into a bun and put on the brown newspaper boy hat on my head covering my bun.

I turn around to face Mason's back "How do I look?"

"You look like a girl in boys clothes from this close up, but I'm sure you can fool the people passing by though!" He smirked at me. Things never change with this man he will always tease me like I am his little sister. Even with everything slowly going into chaos this is the one thing I can find comfort in.

"Well you need stop wasting time!" He starts walking across the room and opens the window. I quickly put the letter in the trouser pocket and follow him to the window.

I narrowed my eye at him and quoted "'every person has free choice. Free to obey or disobey the natural Laws. Your choice determines the consequences. Nobody ever did, or ever will, escape the consequences of his choices!"

"Awe Alfred A. Montapert. You may be right about that there will be consequences but you will not be the one facing them," He lets out a chuckle "Now let's go!" he say smirking at me and grabs my hand and drags me out the window. We land on the grounds soft grass and we sneak around the lawn stay in the shadows. Until we reach a small whole in the fence that looks big enough for me. Then realization dawn on me, that I will be the only one to leave I will have to go to the institute by myself. I turn around to look Mason in the eye and he gives me a sad but knowing look.

"Whenever there is a meeting, a parting shall follow. But that parting needs not last forever. Whether a parting be forever or merely for a short while... that is up to you." Said Mason.(from ― Happy Mask Salesman)

I give him a sad smile, knowing this may be the last time I see him. I hug him tightly and kiss him on the check "You better come back live or I'll come to hunt your ghost!" I turn around and quickly crawl through the hole on my hands and knees.

Once I'm through I don't look back, I only look forward as I start to run. I run for what may seem like eternity through the countryside. When I finally see London just a couple yards away I start running until I finally reach the street of London. I slowdown and took a deep breath to bring my breathing back to normal. As I walk the streets of London I pass all the shops, homes, and the usual night goers.

I turn the street walking past a bar opened at night when I saw a drunken man stagger out the doors. He takes one look at me I get a bad feeling about him so I quickly run into one of the bars alley way and hide behind some boxes near the bars open back door. I hear footsteps coming then they stop as if he's looking around for something and I realized with horror he was look for me. I had think quickly when I thought of an idea "Hey you drunk asshole! Thought you could get away without paying!?" I shouted trying to make my voice sound as low as man. The man was so startled. "You think I didn't pay!" he growled

"Yes so get in here or I will beat your fucking ass and then get my money. So pay up or be beat up!" I yell channeling my inner Six-Fingered Nigel. A bartender that I had met one time when I went to a bar once and yes I know it's very unlady like to go to a bar. This seemed to scare the man enough to have him running back into the bar. I sign in relief; I'm a better actor then I though. I run out of the alleyway trying getting as much distance away from that bar as I could.

When I thought I wasn't followed I stopped running and started walking. As I walk the lifeless streets of London. Not a person in site on the street because all of them are at home safe and sound, sleeping in there warm and comfy beds. While I'm stuck outside looking for a place called the institute because it's the safest place for me. Then pain shot through me. Mason. "I wonder if he is alright. No I can't think like that! He'll be fine." At least I hope so I thought. It was so dark out here on the streets at least the full moon was out so I had least have some light.

The summer breeze blew through gently and brought nothing but the smell of London but it also smelt like rain. Then soon the stormy gray clouds engulfed the moon and bloating out any light I had. Then I heard a low inhuman growl, I turn around to see something that was a dog but bigger than any dog I have ever seen in my life. It had a very gaunt body, pupils less red shimmering eyes, very coarse black fur, It's mouth was as big as a shark's, that had razor sharp teeth that looked like it could shred through anything, and had its long tail that at the end had long spikes that were protrude outwards.

Fear and dread washed over me forming tight knots in my stomach. I broke out into a cold sweat and every fiber in my body was yelling at me to run. But I was frozen there for a moment then slowly I turn around and broken into a full out run. This can't be real part of me say and the other part say it as real as anything else. As I let my instants take over guiding me through the streets of London. I here that monster paws slam on the ground as it chases after me. This made me run even faster than I had ever run in my life. Well it was probably because I had the gigantic mutt from hell chasing me. But something told me that I had been in much more dangerous situations then this one. I knew if I ever stopped running that thing would kill me and that's something I am not going to let happen now. As I made a sharp right I nearly lost my balance as I kept running for my life. I turned on to a street that had bridges and a big river that could only be the Thames. I was somewhat near the institute but I still so far away from it. I heard deep loud howl that was so strong it shock the ground itself. It renewed the energy in me to keep running.

In the far distance I saw two figures on a bridge from fare way they just looked like shadows but somehow I could tell they were people. A surge of hope went through me as I got near them for some reason unknown to me. When I was half-way there I saw the two men. One of them had wavy blond hair , he had soft hazel brown eye, he had pale skin but it wasn't as pale as Mason, he is very tall person my guess was he was about 5'11, his body was built lean, and he was dressed all in black. He was very handsome and looked the complete opposite of the boy next to him. He looked like he could be a prince from a novel I had read.

The other boy had messy jet black hair, beautiful golden eyes that I could lose myself in, long thick eye lash that a girl would love to have, full kissable lips, he had pale skin that was somehow paler then the other boys, he is slim but muscle built, he is about 6'0 feet tall, and he is also dressed all in black. This made his eyes look even more golden. He looked like a dark knight out of a novel.

I snapped out of my thoughts reminding myself that I had this mutt from hell trying to kill me or something. But I just had to trip yep! I'm back to being my clumsy self again. Great! Just what I need I thought. I got up and now thanks to my not so graceful moment the mutt was on my heels now. But I just had to trip again! I was doomed. At any moment he is going to eat me. I curled up into a protective ball wait for the end but it never came. Instead I felt someone gently shaking me.

"Hey are you alright!" said an eargent voice.

I open my to see the boy with hazel eyes and I quickly shoot up and turn around to see the boy with dark hair fighting the mutt form hell.

"It isn't safe here you need to run!" he urged me. So I quickly ran past him and ran to the bridge but I couldn't just leave them to fight that thing alone. So I turn around to see that the blond had joined the black hair boy who was engaged in battle with that bloody mutt. They both were fighting the monster with strange glowing blades. This was just pure chaos. There was an actual monster and they were fighting it.

As the battle raged on both boys were slashing and dodging the monster. But the monster was just annoyed it didn't even look tired. The boy with black hair tried to swing his blade at the monster but before his blow could hit the Monster, its mass like tail came at him. The blow was so powerful it sent the boy flying into the Thames. That was the last straw! I'm tired of people protecting me! I don't want be this damsel in distress!

So I did something that I would never do I jumped into the Thames after the boy even though I was scared to swim. The water was cool and murky. I started swimming towards the direction of the boy and I saw blood coming from that direction. Oh no he's injured and on top of that he must be drowned. I dove deeper into the river encoring the sting feeling in my eyes and the burning in my chest. As I followed the trail of blood and then I saw a hand. I quickly grabbed it with both of my hands and started to swim towards the surface. He was so heavy and my arms were aching but I ignored the pain.

I kicked my feet harder and harder until we reached the surface of the water. But I wasn't done yet I had to get him to land. My whole body protested at the idea but I didn't listen. One of my hands let go of his hand and I grabbed the ledge. My hand starts to slip from the ledge. No I shouted at myself in my head, I tighten my grip on the ledge and I barely swing one of my foot on the other side of the ledge. Then I pull us both over the ledge and I collapsed on the cold hard coble stone street.

My lungs greedily suck in air. Then I get up on my knees look around to find the blonde and the mutt from hell are nowhere in sight I hope he is alright. I don't have time to worry about him I need to worry about this boy first. My head quickly snapped back to him he's not breathing he's going to die. I drag my body back towards him and started giving him CPR. I pumped my hands hard on his chest trying to get the water out of his lungs. I hold his chin and pinch is nose close with my other hand. I put my mouth on his lips and blew air in. How I wish this technically wasn't my first kiss. I mean I don't mind it's him . I just never imaged it would have to happen like this. As I continue to give him CPR the blond finally returns and it looks like he just walked into hell and came back. The boy took a strange stick out of his belt and grabbed the other boys hand and started to draw a strange symbol. But I keep doing CPR until the boy starts to cough up water.

I let out a sign relief and mutter "He's alright thank god!"

* * *

**I hoped you liked it!**

**Please vote on the poll on my profile !**

**Please review!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: The London Institute

**A/N:**

**Thalia: Thank you so much for reviewing It means a lot to me and I hope you keep reading this Fanfiction. **

**UnWritenThoughs: Thank you for reviewing! You will have to wait and see what happens to Mason.*evil Laugh* XD**

**Well here is Chapter 4! XD**

* * *

Chapter 4: The London institute

"_**I used to dream about escaping my ordinary life, but my life was never ordinary. I had simply failed to notice how extraordinary it was. Likewise, I never imagined that home might be something I would miss."**_

― _**Ransom Riggs, Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children**_

I collapse on the ground happy to know the boy was alright.

"Are you alright?" Asked the blond.

I look up into his hazel eyes that were actually filled with concern for me "I'm fine you should worry about your friend!"

"He's okay. I'm Matthew Fairchild!" He said helping me into a sitting position. I took off my hat and my hair that was tied into a bun came undone. My wet hair came cascading down to my waist.

"I'm Ella Rose Landon!"

"You're a girl!" Matthew said in surprise.

"Yes, and he thought it wouldn't fool anybody but It sure fooled you!" I say with a grin and he looked up and down at me then blushed.

"Sorry!"

"It's ok I was trying to make people think I was a guy so strange men would bother me!"

He chuckled "I have to say we are pretty strange men but I guess. But we don't fall into that definition!"

"No you don't. But what was that mutt?" I asked Matthew, wondering what had happen to that bloody mutt.

"That was a hellhound a demon and I killed it!" he explained to me.

"Your friend has one of those spikes in him from the hellhound!" I said and his face drained out of all color.

"I need to get him back to the institute. Miss. Landon you need to come with me there so we can treat you injuries." I look at myself to see a deep gash on the back of my thigh and now the pain starts to rejecter in my mind. I nodded at him and I got up to quickly. So I bit my bottom lip and let out a muffled yelp.

"Are you alright?" I just nodded and this time I slowly stood up.

"I know you're injured but could you help me get Jamie there!"

"Sure!" I said and we both put one of his arms over our shoulders. Matthew led us through the streets of London while keeping a nice and easy conversation.

We turn on a street and start heading toward a grand church and I blink again to see that the grand church disappear. In its place was a field I turn to look at Matthew. He had a small grin on his face "You're not use to seeing glamorous yet are you!" I just nodded no but something at the back of my mind nagged at me telling me that I've seen through glamorous before. But why do I get the feeling that this is so familiar.

When we reach the gate Matthew opens the gate and we walk into the courtyard. As we got closer to the institute I could see the beautiful architecture of the building. Strangle I though this is home then a spasm of pain went through my head. The world started to spin, black dots started to cloud my vision, suddenly my feet gave out from under me. The last thing I heard was Matthew telling me to hold on, and everything started to go black.

I was in lost the world of memories of what had happen that night, it felt as if I was in the Thames but this time just drifting. Sadly for me my mind didn't let me have a dreamless sleep like I had hoped for. I had dreamed about how I left the party to escape a warlock, running all the way to London, fooling the drunk, running for my life from a Hellhound then being saved by two young men, and that I had jumped into the Thames to save that boy.

I heard a voice that broke through the dream "Please wake up Miss. Landon!" said a very worried voice. I had to wake up slowly my eyes open and I was staring at Matthew. He had a small grin on his face "You were unconscious for two days, how are you feeling?" This explained the worried voice he had earlier but shouldn't he be looking after his friend?

"I'm sore and my heads pounding but other than that I'm fine." I replied and then I noticed I was no longer in my shirt and trousers, but wearing a long silk white night gown with ruffles on the sleeve and the hem of my dress. My hair wasn't wet or dirty but was freshly washed and clean, my haired was tied up into a bun. At least this was a bit comfortable and familiar. Who would have thought the day would come for me to find comfort in clothes.

I try to get up from the bed but the painful feeling shot through feet and I winced in pain. But I was intent to see where I was so I used my elbows and propped myself up into a sitting position.

I was in a large bed that could at least hold about three people comfortably. The over my head was a large canopy which veiled my vision from the ceiling. I looked across the room to see a fire roaring in the grate. This made the room little less gloomy then it already was. There also was a nice stool like table in front of the grate with two wooden chairs tucked under it. The room also had a cozy looking arm-chair against the left wall under a clock. In the far left corner of the room was a screen and if I looked carefully enough I could see part of something that looked like a bathtub sticking out.

After looking around the room I looked back at Matthew only to notice a woman standing behind him. She looked like she was in her twenty's, She had pale brown hair that was did in a interact brade, Pale skin; she was skinny built and tall woman, with stormy gray-blue eyes, and a slightly sharp nose. With that combination of features she looked regal and pretty.

She coughs a little startling Matthew out of his seat next to my bed "Sorry Aunt Tessa I just came in to check on her that's all. I'll leave now!" he got up heading towards the door but before he left the room, he turned around to face me "Hopefully I see you at dinner Miss. Landon!" And with that I was left in the room alone with the woman. I had to admit she was a little intimating and the feeling was increasing since Matthew left the room.

"Hello I'm Tessa Herondale. Please call me Tessa!" the woman introduced herself.

"I'm Ella Rose Landon and If I will call you Tessa you may call me Ella." I introduced.

"So can you tell me what happen to you Ella?" She asked.

"Well first I was at a party running away from a warlock. With instructions from my friend Mason to go to the London institute and stay there. He had given me a letter to give to you but I guess it's too wet to read now. Anyway I ran from the party to London," I paused and breathe in "I followed his directions until the mutt from hell starred chasing me or what Mr. Fairchild calls it a hellhound. I had run onto the street where the Thames was and ran until I tripped twice. I thought I was going to die until this boy with black hair whose name I do not know started fighting the hellhound. While Mr. Fairchild helped me up and told me to run, I did as he had told me but stopped at the bridge and turned around to see them both fighting the blood beast. I couldn't run away while they were ricking their live to help me get away. Then the hellhound nocked the boy with black hair into the Thames and I jumped in there after him. I saved him then Mr. Fairchild returned after he fought the hellhound. He told me to come with him so I could get my injuries treated. I know we had got here but after that I remember blacking out!" I say quietly finishing my story to feel tears were coming down my face.

_Dam it I'm crying in front of a stranger_ I rub my eye quickly trying to stop them but they wouldn't stop. Soon Tessa arms were around me rubbing my back saying something confuting words like a mother would do. I calmed with no more tears to cry and Tessa let go I look at her. "I don't cry much don't worry it doesn't mean anything!" I say more to myself then to Tessa. I guess all my emotion from what had happened had finally sunken in. What in the bloody hell is going on. Tessa just nodded. it looked like she understood what I went through.

"What is going on exactly I mean do warlock and demons exist?" I wanted to ask so many questions. But I stopped myself from doing so and waited for to answer the questions I had first asked.

"Well the world we live in the shadow world which have Shadowhunters, downworlders, and Demons. Shadowhunters are Nephilim a race of people that are stronger and swifter then humans. You see they are half They are people who can use magic called a glamorous that conceal them from the mundane eyes." She explained.

"What are mundane?" I inquired.

"Mundane are normal humans that can't see the shadow world," she took a deep breath and spoke again "Shadowhunter's are skilled at killing demons."

"Demons, You mean like devils?" I said trying to wrap my mind around the knowledge but a part my mind screamed at my mind telling me this is the truth. It would explain how Matthew fought the hellhound.

"Demons are malevolent beings that travel inter-dimensionally between worlds, the go world to world destroying anything in their path," she looked at me in the eye and started to explain again "It is the shadowhuners job to protect people from demons and other super natural dangers. When there are crimes that affect the shadow world like mundane being killed by supernatural being. That is breaking one of the Covent laws. In fact all shadow hunters are bound by the law to in quire even if a rumor of the Covent law is said to being broken." She told me.

"What are downworlderS?" I asked.

" Downworlders are supernatural beings that are half humans and half demons. They inhabit the shadow world. Even though they are part demon they have a soul unlike demons who have no souls. There are the night children who are vampire, the children of the moon who are werewolves, the children of lithe are warlocks, and the fair folk who are fairies. They are all downworlds." Then I heard a knock on the door and the door open to reveal a woman who was wearing a black dress with a white apron and cap. She had black hair and sea green eyes she was beautiful.

"Oh Erika could you brush that blue dress I had you prepare for Ella so she can come down for dinner. Ella this Erika our maid." she said bluntly. Erika didn't seem to mind to be called a maid. She gave me a small curtsey and said "Miss." And went to the dresser to do what Tessa had asked her. "dinner?"

"Yes, Dinner! It is almost time for dinner there you can meet the others."

"So what am I?" I asked Tessa

"You are nephilim. A shadow hunter." She answered. It took me time to process what she said and when I understood, the shock hit me like a train going at full speed.

"T..That can't be true both of my parents are mundane like me that can't be possible!" I didn't realize I was screaming until Erika dropped the brush she had been using to clean the dress. "Give me your hand please?" I looked at her quizzically the reluctantly gave her my hands. She looked at them and the pointed at my left where strange black eyes mark with a swirl in the middle.

I gasped "What is this?"

"It is a rune it is one of the marks shadow hunter put on them with enough training and only shadowhunter's can put on them. If put on anybody who doesn't have angel blood it turns mundane into Forsaken because are former mundane that have gone insane from the power of the rune. For downworlders it ether as no effect or it kills them. So you are a shadowhunter!"

"oh!" I say it makes sense but this is just too overwhelming I don't think I could take any more information about them. I just couldn't wrap my mind round it, let alone except it. But there is one thing I was sure of is that Mason said this was the only safe place for me. So If Mason trusted them then I could at least try to trust them too.

"Where are the clothes that I was wearing there is something in there I must give the head of the institute!" I said

Tessa got up and went to the arm chair and got them and hand it to me. The clothes were folded up nicely and were no longer wet like they were after I jumped into the Thames. But they were wrinkled and the smelled like river water and blood. I got the trousers and put my hand in the front pocket. I took the letter out of the pocket and Tessa took the clothes and put them on the armchair.

"Well Ella I am one of the heads to the institute so you can give the letter to me!" I look at her reated in surprise and Tessa just chuckled.

"Well I guess it's alright. It is addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Herondale." I hand her the letter and she takes it from my hand gently.

"Well I'll let Erika help you get dressed for dinner. I'll wait outside in the hallway so I can lead you to the dining hall." Then she got up from her seat and went out the door. Now I was left in the room with their maid Erika.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it!**

**Please vote on the poll on my profile !**

**Please review!**

**Tell me what you think should happen next and i will consider putting it in the Fan fictions.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
